riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Daughterofathena3
O mnie Cześć! O twórczości Ricka Riordana dowiedziałam się, kiedy w styczniu 2018 obejrzałam film "Złodziej Pioruna". Potem przeczytałam książki i okazało się, że są o niebo lepsze. No i 26.12.18r. (czyli w... uwaga, uwaga: DRUGI DZIEŃ ŚWIĄT BOŻEGO NARODZENIA!) założyłam konto na tej Wiki. Moim boskim rodzicem jest Atena. Uwielbiam strategie, książki, architekturę i tkactwo. Lubię się uczyć o ciekawych rzeczach, planować ataki i także atakować (bo przecież Atena to też bogini wojny, pamiętacie?). Dodatkowo noszę błogosławieństwo Hekate. Spotkałam ją (jak Hazel) na rozdrożu dróg i nauczyłam się panować nad Mgłą. Może kiedyś nauczę się także rzucać zaklęcia, ale to już zaawansowana magia. Moja historia Mój tato zawsze był bardzo zdolny. Interesował się: naukami ścisłymi, informatyką, językami obcymi, czytaniem książek, sportem i mechaniką. Pewnego dnia poszedł (jak w każdą sobotę) grać z kolegami w koszykówkę. Kiedy mecz się skończył, tato usiadł z boku i zaczął czytać książkę. Nie wiadomo kiedy podeszła do niego nieznajoma kobieta. Kruczoczarne włosy związała w warkocza, a szare oczy pobłyskiwały, jakby ich właścicielka myślała o stu rzeczach naraz. W ręce trzymała piłkę do koszykówki oraz książkę o fizyce. Wyglądała wojowniczo, a jednak przysiadła się i zaczęła rozmowę. - Cześć, jestem Atena - powiedziała. Tata także się przedstawił i zaczęli rozmawiać. Bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili i odkryli, że mają wiele wspólnych zainteresowań. Pewnego dnia Atena wyjawiła tacie, że jest grecką boginią mądrości, córką Zeusa i Metis narodzoną z głowy pana Olimpu (a tata, oczywiście, znał mitologię grecką). Był zaskoczony, ale dzięki swojej inteligencji przejrzał Mgłę i poznał, że jego przyjaciółka mówi prawdę. Któregoś dnia moi rodzice spotkali się, by zwyczajnie porozmawiać. Tym razem jednak Atena przyniosła kołyskę z małą dziewczynką. - To nasza córka - powiedziała. I wytłumaczyła tacie, że jest dziewicą, ale jej dzieci rodzą się z jej umysłu. Ojcem takiego herosa jest bliski przyjaciel bogini - ten, którego ona darzy "miłością intelektualną", tą najczystszą. Tata wziął dziewczynkę i ją wychował, ale odtąd nie spotykał się z Ateną. A tą dziewczynką byłam ja. Ulubiona postać - Postać żeńska # Annabeth Chase # Hazel Levesque # Piper McLean i Reyna Avila Ramirez - Arellano # Pozostałe (uwielbiam was wszystkie, dziewczyny!) # Drew Tanaka (nienawidzę jej, fuj!) - Postać męska # Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Apollo i Connor Hood # Jason GraceJason Grace i Travis Hood (spoiler z "Labiryntu Ognia": niech Jason spoczywa w pokoju) # Pozostali (kocham was wszystkich!) # Oktawian (dobrze, że zginąłeś, idioto) Moje haiku (równie beznadziejne jak Apollina) Apollo: *ociera łezkę* Jestem taki dumny... Moje zdolności Ogólne zdolności * DYSLEKCJA - książki wujka Ricka są napisane po grecku, a my umiemy je przeczytać, ponieważ jesteśmy półbogami (ale właściwie znam kilkoro ludzi, którzy próbowali sięgnąć choćby po "Złodzieja Pioruna" i nie dotrwali do końca - ten żart coś w sobie ma) * ZNAJOMOŚĆ GRECKIEJ I RZYMSKIEJ MITOLOGII - znam wierzenia obu regionów, dzięki czemu książki Ricka nie są mi obce; no i ta wiedza może przydać się w walce :) Zdolności półboga * INTELIGENCJA - jako córka Ateny, szybciej pochłaniam wiedzę no i jestem inteligentna zarówno w szkole, jak i w życiu prywatnym * UMIEJĘTNOŚCI STRATEGICZNE - potrafię układać sensowne i praktyczne strategie, jak na dziecko bogini mądrości przystało * ARCHITEKTURA - podobnie jak moje przyrodnie rodzeństwo, interesuję się tymi różnymi budowlami, a także potrafię sama projektować wnętrza i sprawia mi to przyjemność * ZDOLNOŚCI TKACKIE - nie jest to moje hobby numer jeden, ale mam rękę do tych wszystkich dywaników, chociaż dopiero się uczę * OGRANICZONE "JASNOWIDZENIE" - jako półbogini mogę mieć sny, które pokazują mi coś, co się w danej chwili dzieje lub co się już wydarzyło * ZWIĘKSZONA WYTRZYMAŁOŚĆ - nie jestem zwykłą śmiertelniczką, więc mam bardziej wytężone zmysły i jestem bardziej wytrzymała niż inni ludzie Magiczne zdolności * PANOWANIE NAD MGŁĄ - od spotkania z Hekate na rozdrożu dokształcam się w panowaniu nad magiczną zasłoną Cytaty Posiadane i przeczytane książki wujka Ricka ''Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy'' # ''Złodziej Pioruna'' # ''Morze Potworów'' # ''Klątwa Tytana'' # ''Bitwa w Labiryncie'' # ''Ostatni Olimpijczyk'' ''Olimpijscy Herosi'' # ''Zagubiony Heros'' # ''Syn Neptuna'' # ''Znak Ateny'' # ''Dom Hadesa'' # ''Krew Olimpu'' ''Apollo i boskie próby'' # ''Ukryta Wyrocznia'' # ''Mroczna Przepowiednia'' # ''Labirynt Ognia'' ''Magnus Chase i Bogowie Asgardu'' # ''Miecz Lata'' # ''Młot Thora'' # ''Statek Umarłych'' ''Kroniki Rodu Kane'' Brak książek Dodatki # Syn Sobka (jako dodatek do Domu Hadesa) Moje tzw. wieże